In A Cold Morning at a Coffee Shop
by The Surreal Reality
Summary: During a cold winter morning, Marceline decides to head down to the coffee shop she regularly visits. Little did she know, a pink haired girl might come into the coffee shop and start something new between them. [A short, cute Bubbline oneshot with fluff].


**Another Bubbline oneshot. Nothing too surprising.**

**And don't worry I'll continue my other fanfics.**

**I do not own AT. Pen does.**

* * *

Winter. Oh, how I disliked you since the very beginning.

The weirdest part about this, though, is because that I also hate summer. Winter is a much different thing. I hate the freezing temperature, the thick snow that blocked up the streets, the layers of clothes to wear. Layers upon layers, upon layers. It's such a pain in the neck. Ugh, I wished that winter could come another year or so.

Since I had nothing to do, and since it was winter break, I decided to head down to the coffee shop I regularly go to and drank some hot chocolate near the window. I'm not much of a coffee person, but since it's winter, I guess hot chocolate sounded pretty good.

I found myself walking towards the door of the coffee shop, and as I opened the door, the warmth atmosphere welcomed me quickly. I let out a sigh of content, finally feeling some actual warmth. I quickly got in, and closed the glass door behind me.

I looked around the coffee shop. Apparently, a lot of people has been filling up the seats in this place. They were too busy talking with themselves, with their hot drinks and food on the table. The scent of coffee went into my nostrils, and I inhaled them deeply. I sighed. Seemed like a good day to go here.

I walked towards the counter, and the girl in the counter, Lady, who was from Korea but spoke English fluently, looked up at me from the cash register and greeted me with a warm smile, She waved at me, which I returned with a small smile and a wave back.

"Hello, Marceline. What are you doing here?" Lady asked as I made it to the counter.

"Pretty much wanted to drink hot chocolate here," I explained. "I mean, it's better than just staying at home, freezing to death without a fireplace to heat me up."

She giggled at my little joke. "Well, okay then. So, I guess you want hot chocolate?"

I nodded, and smiled. "Yeah, that'll be great."

She nodded, and said it will be done in a minute. I payed her, and went to look for a seat. The coffee shop was mostly full, though there were some empty tables with sofas as chairs. Honestly, sofas were better than regular chairs. You can lay back and enjoy the soft texture of the seat. So, I walked towards one of the few that were empty, and plumped down on my seat with a sigh.

Just in time too, because Lady was bringing up my hot chocolate to me the moment I sat down.

"Enjoy your drink, Marceline," Lady said, with a smile.

I smiled a little. "Thanks." And she went back to do her job.

I clasped the mug filled with warm hot chocolate, and brought it to my lips. I started drinking the warm liquid as it travels down into my stomach. I sighed in content. Oh, how I love hot chocolate. My body felt rather warm now. I continued drinking my drink in my comfy seat, as I looked around the coffee shop.

It seemed that people had been coming in pretty quick. There was no tables left empty; they were all full and taken. The snow had stopped falling, but the bitter cold didn't left. It's a good thing it was warm in here. Or I would had gotten hypothermia.

As I was about to sip my hot chocolate, someone wearing a pink hoodie and red scarf came in to through the front door. She exhaled, her face showing relief and content, and took of her red scarf around her neck. She was shivering. Couldn't blame her, because how it was freaking cold outside. I think the temperature dropped again, because no one could be shivering from winter if it wasn't that cold.

The girl in the pink hoodie started walked towards the counter, where Lady was working. The girl smiled and said something, more like a hello. Lady turned her head up, and then smiled while greeting back to the girl. The girl ordered something, and Lady nodded while saying the same thing to me and every customer that had ordered their drink or food.

I could't remember her name, though. But I have seen her in school many times. She was practically the smartest girl in my class. Got an A or A+ in most of the subjects. Couldn't she was a nerd, because that's kind of offensive and overused. I'm just going to say that she was extremely smart.

The girl, who I couldn't figured her name, looked around for some empty seats. She frowned when she couldn't find any. I also looked around the place, and saw that the place was literally full. I looked back towards the girl, still frowning. Just seeing her like this made me feel... weird. As in, I felt some sympathy towards her.

Which was why, I'm going to call her over.

I stood up from the comfy couch, and I called out to her. "Hey! Hey, you!"

Her head quickly turned to me, and she looked at me in confusion. She pointed to herself, mouthing the word 'me'. I nodded. She still had the look of confusion on her face as she walked towards me rather cautiously. I took a look at her when she was walking closer. Her hair was dyed pink, her attire were a pink hoodie with blue jeans and black-and-white sneakers. She looked like a typical high school girl, but had a brain like Albert Einstein. Weird, but cool.

She walked in front of me, and greeted me in a shy manner and a somewhat nervous smile. "H-Hi."

I smiled a little, and greeted her back. "Hey. So, I was just looking at you once you came in. It looked like you couldn't fine any empty seats, huh?"

She nodded. "Yeah. It seemed that people thought it would be a good idea to spend the morning in a coffee shop when the weather's cold."

I actually agreed with her. "Yup. So, since it looked so desperate to find a seat, I think you should seat with. You know, since the tables are full and everyone is a complete stranger to you."

Her eyes flashed with happiness and relief. She smiled hopingly. "R-Really?"

I nodded. "Yeah, of course."

"But," She suddenly looked at me suspiciously. "How can I trust a stranger like you, that would probably do something really horrible to me?"

I smiled. "Come on, I'm not that kind of person. I'm not planning to try to rob you and stole every single item in your house or whatever." I jokingly said, trying to lighten up the mood.

She giggled, in a very cute way. It really was cute, honestly. "Okay, okay. I believe you. For now."

"Thank you," I said. "Shall we seat down?"

She nodded, and we both sat down at the same time.

"Oh, and my name's Marceline. Marceline Abadeer, but my friends call me Marcy for short," I introduced myself to her, and extended my hand. She smiled warmly, and shook my hand with hers.

"Bonnibel. Bonnibel Bubblegum. It's really nice to meet you, Marceline," She introduced herself. Somehow, I felt as if electricity shot up through my arm as our hands touched. Weird.

Bonnibel looked at me, as if she tried to remember something. "Marceline, Marceline. Wait, you're that girl in my class that likes to make fun of the teachers, right?"

I chuckled, and raised my hands up. "You caught me."

Bonnibel started laughing. I can't help it, but her laugh was also cute. So was her smile, and hair. "I remembered that you tried to impersonate our English teacher by trying put apples on your bra and wearing big glasses while trying to speak in an English accent!"

I smirked. I remembered that day, and everyone in my class actually laughed at what I did. "Well, Mrs. Grace do have some odd looking boobs, if you asked me."

Just I said that, we started laughing so hard and too loud. I could some people staring at us in confusion, but I didn't care. We were still in the middle of laughing, when Lady came towards us with a drink. It looked like hot chocolate.

"Hello guys. What are you guys talking about?" Lady asked, setting down the hot drink onto the round table in the middle of us.

"Hey, Lady. We're just talking about how Marceline tried to impersonate one of our teachers in a very comedic way," Bonnibel said, smilling.

"Well, that's very... cool," Lady said.

"Wait," I cut in between. "You two know each other?" I inquired.

"Why, yes," Lady said, smilling. "She actually helped me with my English. We had a rough start at first, but now thanks to her, my English is better now!"

"Oh, stop. I was just helping you," Bonnibel said, her cheeks turning pink. "You don't need to brag about me in front of her, Lady."

"But, I want to," Lady said, still smiling. "Anyways, I have to go back to work. Talk to you guys later."

Bonnibel and I said our goodbyes to our rainbowed hair friend, who went back to the counter to do her work.

"So, Bonni?" I asked, coming up with a nickname for her.

"Yes?"

"What does your parents do?" I asked.

"Well, both of my mom and dad worked for the goverment," Bonni explained. "They are always busy, but during the holidays, we would often travel to some places."

I nodded. She must had been pretty rich then. Not that I had a problem with that.

"And what about you, Marcy? What does your parents do?" Bonni asked.

I frowned. "My mom died from leukemia when I was seven. And my dad is off doing his work in some other city with his new wife."

Bonni looked at me with guilt, as if she regretted asking the question. "Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have ask that..."

I shook my head. "No, it's okay. At least I have a loving uncle who took care of me since I was a kid."

Bonni looked at me with a sad smile. "That's good. And I'm sorry about that."

"No, no it's fine," I said with a small smile. "Thanks for your sympathy, though."

"Your welcome, Marceline," Bonni said, still wearing a sad smile.

* * *

"So this is your house, Bonni?"

After an hour in the coffee shop, I decided to walk her home. We talked about things during the walk, nothing too serious. I expected her house to be bigger than the houses in the neighborhood. But, her house was just the same as the other houses. I might rethink the 'rich' part.

Bonni nodded her head. "Yup, this is my house."

I nodded. "Oh. I thought it was some kind of mansion or something. Cause I thought you were rich and all."

She giggled cutely. "I'm not rich, Marcy. My parents are, but they always transfer their money to me every month."

"Well, that explains everything," I mumbled under my breath.

"I guess, this is it. Thanks again for today, Marcy. I really had fun. We should do this again sometime," She said, smilling.

"No problem, Bonni. I'll see you sometime? School, perhaps?" I said. She nodded her head, still wearing her cute smile.

"Yeah, of course. See you later, Marcy," She said as she opened her front door, and waved at me.

"Later, Bonni," I said, and I waved back at her just as she closed the door. I sighed, a trail of fog appeared as I exhaled.

I walked back home with a new found feeling in my chest.

And I liked it.

* * *

**That's a wrap! Thanks for reading. Leave a review, favorite and follow if you enjoyed this oneshot.**

**Ciaooo!**


End file.
